Helpless
by Epsarrow
Summary: An incapacitated Ethan Hunt finds himself at the mercy of their mission target while waiting for his team to find him. Rated T for some minor language, some violence, some blood, and a few adult sexual themes (nothing explicit or graphic). Ethan whump! Includes full team from Ghost Protocol.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mission: Impossible or any of the characters. This is purely for entertainment.

**Author's Note:** This may be a bit of an awkward story because I haven't written anything for awhile and it isn't really my style. I did, however, want to get in some Ethan whump (just for fun!) and I hope you enjoy it. T for blood, a small amount of violence, and some sexual references or themes (nothing explicit or mature). I'll apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. This is a made up plot. The OC villain might be a bit weird, as well.

- beginning story -

**ETHAN POV**

"Ethan, Kocher is heading your way!" Benji yelled over the line, and I dropped down to hands and knees to get into a better position to not be seen. Our target, Koucher, was a very combative terrorist who had managed to obtain a biochemical weapon that he planned to release in an undisclosed location in the United States. If he saw me there was a chance he could overpower me, and get away. My greatest chance was a surprise attack to knock him out cold before he could put up much of a fight.

"Copy," I responded, then lapsed into a peaceful silence. I was crouching in a semi-forested region of wild-land separating our target from the city – if he got through there was a good chance he would disappear. We could not allow that to happen.

"Ethan, I'm all set north of your position," Brandt said. In case Kocher did not pass by me or somehow overpowered me, Brandt was positioned further up as backup.

The earpieces went silent as we waited for our target to approach. I observed around myself intently, seeing nothing until... _there!_ I saw tree branches moving to my six o'clock, and waited in case something stepped out towards me. When nothing did I moved forward, stepping lightly, carefully, approaching with caution. Moving further, however, I was surprised by a flash of light tawny fur and as the buck spun and angrily threatened me with his antlers. I staggered back, realizing the mistake I had just made. My balance shifted and I felt a sharp pain in my ankle as I slid backward off the mossy rocks. And fell.

I vaguely saw the outline of the ravine below before my head cracked hard against the granite column and my body was immediately flushed with numbness and heat. The world was spinning and I was gazing up at a dim sky, the colours tinted white. I knew the concussion was severe, felt the terrible, pounding agony in my head, and couldn't remember for a moment what I was even doing here.

Then it hit me with full force and I tried to lift my arms, finding them weak and barely responsive. I shut my eyes, groaning because of the terrible pain, and barely was able to lift my hand to touch my head.

My fingers came back wet with blood.

_Damn._

I had to tell them so they knew I wasn't going to be able to stop Koucher. I went to lift my head and the flash-fire of pain woke a different force in my stomach – I turned my head to the side and dry heaved.

I was even dizzier from the movement and moved slightly to activate my radio.

"Man down," I whispered weakly, not sure if they would be able to understand what I had said. As expected, there was silence for a minute. Then the earpiece crackled into noise that made me wince and try to turn my head away, only it followed me.

"Copy." Benji sounded quiet, disbelieving. I wanted to explain to them my situation but the general consensus of my body was that I felt like shit.

I didn't want to stay conscious.

"Ethan I'm coming to you," Jane said. She had been in place waiting for either a man down or to assist us after Kocher had been taken down. I closed my eyes, nauseated from the way the world was dancing in front of my eyes.

I heard a cough, like a throat clearing. I opened my eyes, still dizzy and focused on the large man kneeling in front of me. Kocher. He wore a smug smile on his face as he looked down at me, noting my rather helplessly situation. I wasn't sure if I matched his grin with a fake one of my own, or if it turned out into a grimace, but he had no reaction other than a quiet chuckle.

"Got yourself into a little trouble, did you, Ethan? My, my, that looks like a nasty crack. It's such a shame, I was looking for a little hand-to-hand with someone of your caliber." His large hand closed around my neck, squeezing slightly. My body jerked but that was all I could do as he mockingly impaired my breathing – not stopping it completely, but making it difficult. I tried to turn my head enough to look towards him better and cringed in pain, my poker face breaking into a look of obvious discomfort.

"I.. I think.. we should sch... schedule that for anoth... er.. time," I stammered, my usual grin failing, struggling to put one syllable in front of the other. Every beat of my heart sent great stabbing pains into my skull, making my stomach churn uneasily. I was not going to be sick in front of the target.

"I'm sorry to say I doubt that will happen very much, Mr. Hunt," he said, mockingly sincere. He moved his hand off my throat.

I closed my eyes again, consciousness fluttering like a dying bird.

_Good luck Brandt,_ I thought, forcing my eyes open to stare at the terrorist in front of me. He may act like a gentleman, but beneath that he was cunning, intelligent, powerful – and had a very active interest in wanting to take down the United States by any means necessary... even by targeting and killing millions of innocent citizens in droves. He was not inherently cruel. I knew he wasn't going to torture me for fun of watching me suffer in agony, but he would certainly take enjoyment in trying to cause me fear or discomfort while trying to break me.

Breaking people was what he did – it was all in his file.

"So much pain. It will be over soon, I suppose," he said, and I flinched as he brushed his fingers almost gently, like in a caress, down the side of my face. I tried to look him in the eye, but his figure was blurring and I was seeing doubles. I didn't want to give up yet, even though my body did. His fingers closed around my ear piece, my connection to my team, and pulled it away. I suddenly felt very alone. "There will only be my words whispering in your ears," he said softly, breathing against my ear and neck. I flinched again. We had known in the file that he had a tendency to look for men, but I didn't expect him to so blatantly and openly show his affections – especially on me, trying to stop him. My heart quickened, feeling a thrill of fear. This was not how I expected him to try and break me.

"N-no," my protest came out as a groan, pain slicing through my head. _Help me,_ I wished Jane would find me faster.

"Hush now," he said in a lustful voice. "This is what little whores like you are for," his voice dropped to a whisper as he gently began biting me neck. I winced at the increase of pain in my head and wished I had control of my body. My limbs were as heavy as bags of sand, darts of pain traveling down my neck and throughout my body from my fall and concussion. I cringed as he bit me hard, suddenly, and I tried to move away.

"St.. stop!" I tried to sound forceful, strong, but my voice was too weak, and I had no power. Ignoring me, he straddled my hips, pinning my already motionless arms tightly to the ground. He was biting me roughly, on my neck, and down towards my shoulder. It sickened me. Even my physically traumatized brain was disgusted by his actions.

This was worse than being beaten, tortured. He was forcing himself on me in a sexual way, ignoring my protests, humiliating me because I was so _weak_.

He saw the look on my face and grinned more widely. He was enjoying himself. And was extremely excited. I felt another thrill of fear at the idea of a man this big physically forcing into me, hurting me, and I felt a renewed sense of energy. I struggled, even as the pain in my skull became agonizing, and barely remained conscious.

"Don't. Don-don't," I wheezed, shrinking into myself by pressing my entire body against the earth.

His smile turned into a frown.

"Americans, always thinking the worst. I am not going to hurt you – I am not a savage." The usual mocking tone was gone, replaced with complete sincerity. He was not going to rape me.

"I just help myself with this, though," he was whispering again, and his grip on my arms tightened to a bruising hold. He began biting me again, making my stomach knot in disgust. I shut my eyes not wanting to look at him.

_Where is Jane? Hurry, please..._ I thought, knowing how heavily I needed to rely on others for my own escape. That too, was a large blow to my pride. I was supposed to be the one who helped _them_.

I tried to speak, to ask him to stop again as he bit particularly down particularly hard, making me flinch. No words came out, and my ears were ringing with a terrible amount of white noise. When I opened my eyes, the world had taken on a nauseating red light and was spinning like a top. My stomach lurched.

"My, aren't you looking green?" He brushed his hand on the back of my head and I came close enough to losing consciousness that my eyes rolled back. "Yes, a nasty wound... I regret that our time together has to come to an end," he said, but his words were becoming slow and long.

I felt him get off me and tried to look at him again, feeling like I had spiders crawling all over my skin.

I was extremely confused when I saw not one gun go up, but 2, one in his hand and one behind him. Then there was a noise of pain and he dropped to the ground near me. Someone was standing behind him and I stared blankly at the figure until I recognized Brandt, with a sheen of perspiration on his face. He knelt down beside me, and the last thing I heard before finally losing myself to the void was "Ethan... stay with me."

– time gap –

I woke to softness. There was still pain, but it was less agonizing and more achy. I could tolerate it for now, though if it got any worse I wasn't sure if I would be able to stay awake. And I was so tired. I wasn't sure if it was the concussion or the tiredness that make me vision grainy when I opened my eyes, but the world was more or less wearing its usual colours. My body was still heavy, still weak, but I was able to lift my arm when I focused hard enough to feel my head. It was wrapped around with soft gauze. I let it drop again, closing my eyes at the reawakened throbbing.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," a familiar voice said. I grinned slightly and opened my eyes, looking at Brandt who was wearing a smile – albeit, very uneasy. I was too relieved to be safe, with my team, to really think too hard on what had happened. But I also needed to know about he mission – that was my job.

"Brandt..." my voice was weak still, a little more than a whisper, but I could speak at least. "Wh-where are...uhh," my train of throat broke in mid sentence and I lay confused, wondering what I had been trying to ask before I remembered and started over. "Where are B-Benji and Jane? The.. the target?" I was stammering hard, not out of fear or anything, but my tongue felt thick and heavy, like it didn't really know how to put words together. I hoped that would pass soon as I recovered, because I needed to be able to give orders and see what had to be done about the mission.

"Benji and Jane are here. Kocher was captured and was brought to be interrogated by a special team," he said. Of course. With me incapacitated they would have needed to call in another team to help. It also meant that we might have accomplished our part of the mission already.

I nodded and then cringed as it hurt. I tried not to think of the memories as he mentioned Kocher's name but they came to me anyway.

"Take it easy, Ethan. You are going to be down for a bit," Brandt said, moving to sit beside me. He blurred in and out of focus as he moved, but I was able to see him more clearly when he was still. "You have a very bad concussion – cracked your skull. Fortunately you haven't shown any sign of bleeding inside your brain and Jane stitched up the wounds on your head. There was a lot of blood, man. Besides that, you have a seriously sprained ankle and some heavy bruising on your back and your right hip from falling. Honestly, I'm not sure how you were even able to talk to us," he added quietly.

I didn't realize I was trembling at first until I tried to raise a hand again and quickly let it fall back down. Brandt was still giving me a strange look and I felt uneasy because of it.

"Wha-what... what is it?" I asked.

"We heard what he said to you. Did he...?" He didn't finish the question, clearly uncomfortable. I clenched my jaw, trying not to think about what else they had heard – me, begging him not to do it. Asking him to stop. I feared it.

"No." I responded stiffly. I knew what he was asking.

His face was relieved, and then I heard the door open. I turned my head, cringing again and groaned from the pain. When my vision cleared I saw Benji and Jane coming towards me, both looking hopeful and worried.

I felt ashamed suddenly for how I had so desperately needed their help. I was, and still am, completely helpless to the environment – and probably will be for awhile.

"I'm glad you're awake. I know you need to rest but I'd thought you'd like to know," Jane said, and I saw a smile on her lips.

"Mission Accomplished."


End file.
